Heretofore, as an application method to control harmful pests that injure domestic animals such as pets and farm animals, particularly ectoparasites such as fleas (Pulicidae), lice (Anoplura) and ticks (Acarina), methods of application recognized as spot-on and pour-on applications have been known, and because these methods of applications have been elementary, they are utilized in the concerning ectoparasite controlling.
However, it was not common to have the active ingredients contained in the ectoparasite controlling agents to be always sufficiently effective.